


Legacy of kain: the beginning of the vampire kingdom

by Sasori13



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasori13/pseuds/Sasori13
Relationships: Ruling vampire clan
Comments: 2





	Legacy of kain: the beginning of the vampire kingdom

Nosgoth was usual booming with life each area villager warn youngsters to never go beyond their gates in fear of angering the vampires, they have known people becoming missing when not arriving on time, while officials to please their hunger would give them their vile and criminals. Father warn their daughters to never look them in the eyes especially raziel’s fearing his charm would lure them to him.  
While kain was away doing god knows what his children were advancing their territory, rehab and his longing to improve his kin abilities to go into the water, melchiah found it funny as how many times rehab screamed out of pain to regenerate and go again. “Silly man you’re never going to get adapted to water just face it” rehab took a sip of blood his fledgling stood quiet “it’s a must when I figure it out you will shut your big mouth of yours! Go bother the others” melchiah walked away laughing Ashe visited raziel’s territory, he saw his older brother was busy his kingdom was prosperous raziel stood holding his hand “another bountiful feast my clan you have surpassed any doubts may we prosper” a tall blonde man stood “master you have a gift” he stared brow raised “bring it”ca woman appeared holding something as it cooed raziel stared “an infant? Human to be exact” she smiled “an offering to spare the village” he held the child his yellow eyes glared as she yawned. Another child ran up “sir shall I take her to a quarter?” He kneeled “she is far too young to be alone” a black hair woman bowed “shall I raise another? Master” he nods “yes you do well with children and the baby is a new one”  
Melchiah growled at the child passing as she stopped froze with fear running to hide from him, raziel stared “must you scare her every time you enter?” Melchiah smiled “it’s fun not my fault she’s thin skin” the child yelled “you bald head bum” melchiah charged as she clung to raziel’s arm, raziel looked up “dahlia please take her and Ana behave” she stared bowing “yes sir” walking with dahlia.

Melchiah stared “I was just strolling around to see if the master came here?” Raziel shook “no, kain when he needs us he shall call us…your fledgling ate holding well?” He stared “I fear my bloodline will produce mindless fiends already I’ve noticed horrid changes...dumah and turel are at each other’s throats while zephton is got another human to torture” raziel spoke “what’s new he noticed his younger brother’s face peel and him catching it “rehab is still trying to find a way to survive in water” dumah who rarely travels beyond his territory appears “the master has summoned us turel, rehab, and zephron are there you two get the lead out” raziel nods. As his clan bows while the two leaves at kain’s cathedral the gray hair vampire sat “it took you two long enough!” He hissed as raziel bowed my apologies master”.

Kain stared “the report?” Zephron eyes rolled “I bet your perfect firstborn took in another human pet” kain stared as melchiah confirmed “an infant my lord” he stood “are these experiments?” Raziel looks up “my fledgling stumbled on it assuming the humans think I feast on children and my small servant girl is correctly assisting its proven that amongst our kind they can be trained I have full-grown humans to tend when we rest and never have they been out of line” rehab stood quietly “human servants are one thing what will happen if they escape?” Raziel stared “they are quickly slaughtered none has ever got far”.

Kain’s hand rose “my lieutenants soon as balance between humans are kept controlled and their puny serafan warriors failing more and more I offer more of my gift to you” the men walked forward as kain offered a scarification offering to each “now go” each walked away as nosgoth’s villagers when a certain time to stay indoors as it was hunting time, and they were the animals to be prayed upon


End file.
